Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle
Since the day she promised her mom, guarding the Apple Federation was the most important duty in Kimi's life. She does everything she can to learn and grow, just to keep her promise. Star of the Future Requirements * Obtain Memory Spark through a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen event * Fresh Peach * Fresh Rose * Ocean Breeze * Fresh Strawberry Prize * 20000 * 20 * Star Stone Purse Summary In the year 680, Kimi took Nikki, Momo, and Bobo to visit her school's design gallery. The school is called Rawding Academy and is considered the best art school in Apple Federation, attended by many stylists and designers. She explained that the gallery showcased the best works of previous students. Nikki and Bobo remarked on how much they liked the designs. Nikki pointed one out that had strong shapes but used soft fabric, and Bobo noticed it was designed by Kimi herself at the age of sixteen. Kimi admitted one month before the exhibition, she had still been working on the draft and would never have completed it without the support of her friends. There were seven different versions of the dress, and she only ended up submitting one. She went on to add that all of the studio's works were a joint effort between people working together. Bobo admitted she never considered the hard work that went into designing and had just assumed it was something borne from talent. Bobo asked for the story behind the design, and Kimi told her that they could talk about it on the way to the annual fashion show. Try to Compromise Requirements *28 *15 Reward Memory Spark levels up to Flickering Meteor Summary In the year 678, one month before the exhibition, Kimi and her teammates Irene and Kevin were working on the sixth draft of the dress. Reid, the senior design director, showed up in Kimi's studio, remarking on their progress and saying that they still had time to make adjustments. Kimi asked what it needed, and he told her that though it was technically a good dress, it did not fit the theme well enough. Before leaving, he added that he would support them despite this if they wanted to go ahead with crafting it. Irene thought that they ought to ignore Reid's advice to change the theme, saying that she didn't even know how to modify it at this point. Kimi had ideas, but ultimately felt that it was too late and that their best plan was to go ahead and start crafting the dress. Trial-I Requirements *5 *3 Rewards Vow of Sakura levels up to level 2 (Elegant attribute rating increases by 500 points) Hearsay Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Kevin voiced his suspicions about Reid to Kimi, saying that he didn't understand why Reid criticized Kimi's designs when he was nice to everybody else. Kimi told him that they shouldn't think about that, given the time crunch they were under to complete the dress by the exhibition. Kevin said that they should have no problems excelling, given that Kimi was the heir to Apple Apparel Group, and added that the AAG would make it through a "crisis". Irene immediately told Kevin off for having a big mouth, while Kimi was confused. Kevin admitted that he shouldn't have let anything slip and told Kimi that she didn't need to know since she was so busy. Irene told Kimi not to worry about her father cancelling products since it wasn't a big problem. Kimi stopped the conversation there, telling her teammates to get back to work. They spend the day working on the dress for the exhibition. Later that night, a driver came to the school. Kimi asked him why he had come so early when she had requested for him to come later. The driver said that since it was her birthday, he thought she should return home earlier. Kimi realized she had forgotten it was her birthday. Before going home, she decided that she shouldn't mention the issues with the Apple Apparel Group or her design to her father. The White Lie Prize * 20000 * 20 * Asteriscus Curls Summary At home, Schiller surprised Kimi with a birthday party. She didn't notice any change in his demeanor, but she still worried for the next few days. A holiday came around and Kimi went to a store location in Welton. There were only cleaning staff inside and the sign said closed. While she was there, she overheard two salespeople discussing being potentially laid off. One of them said that due to the low sales in the past year, they thought that Chairman Schiller had lost his talents. They went on to add that they didn't see much promise in Kimi, especially given that she hadn't completed her design yet, which they read about in the paper. The salesperson believed that Kimi had only been admitted to Rawding due to her father's influence. Hesitant, the other salesperson mentioned Bright Galaxy, saying that it was a work of Kimi's as well. Kimi was frustrated, and interjected, either about how they were not paid to sit around and chat, or about how Rawding was a school where design was put above everything else. Sheepish, the employees went back to work. Kimi asked about her father, and they told her he was upstairs in a meeting. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Chairman Schiller and Joe Brownie stepped out. Schiller asked Kimi why she was there, and Kimi expressed her worry for him. She offered to help design for the Group, but he refused, telling her that she was still only sixteen and should be focusing on school especially given the issues with her design. She protested again, but Joe told Schiller that they had to leave. Kimi asked Joe why he couldn't help her, but he said that he agreed with her father and that she shouldn't interfere. Trial-II Requirements *8 *5 Prize Vow of Sakura levels up to level 3 (Elegant attribute rating increases by 800 points.) Childhood Fireworks Requirements *38 *22 Prize Flickering Meteor levels up to Snowy Night Sakura Summary Instead of going home, Kimi stood in the streets of Welton thinking about everything that had happened and frustrated that she couldn't help her father or become truly satisfied with her design for the exhibition. She found herself walking to the Children's House. All of the kids were happy to see her there, asking if she had been busy designing. She asks how the kids are doing, and they tell her that Lady Amanda brought them some star sparklers and they wanted someone to help them play with them. Kimi struck a match, telling the kids to be careful, and lit the sparklers for them. The kids waved them around happily and told her to light one for herself. Kimi forgot all of her troubles and lit her own sparkler, and they played together for half the day. Lady Amanda returned and took the kids for lunch. Then she pulled Kimi aside and told her somebody she didn't know had been waiting for her outside for a while now. Kimi told her she would go have a look. Unexpected Guest Alternate name: The Freeloader Prize * 20000 * 20 * Star Diamond * Star Stone Water-drop Summary Reid was waiting for Kimi, and laughed when he saw the sparklers in her hand, telling her she didn't seem suited to it. Kimi asked what he was there for. He didn't seem to want to talk about the design, and asked her for a sparkler instead. They went to the courtyard with their sparklers and Kimi lit one for him. Reid started to make animal shapes with them, wowing the kids. Kimi asked him how he had learned to do that, and Reid offered to teach her, but she was only interested in learning who had taught him. He told her that his dad's assistant taught it to him. When she asked why, he said he thought it was obvious. Afterwards, he told her that his father's assistant lost a month's pay because he had taken him out without permission, and he had never played with sparklers since. When he asked her again why she had interest in sparklers despite being the heir of Apple Apparel Group, she told him it was because her mother loved fireworks. White Blossom Vows Requirements * Holiday Mood-Pink * Holiday Mood-Yellow * Holiday Mood-Black * Holiday Mood-White * Decorative Shorts-Gray * Decorative Shorts-Green * Decorative Shorts-Pink * Decorative Shorts-Red Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 * Star Stone Necklace Summary Kimi began to tell Reid about her childhood. Before she was six, her family would come to the Children's House for Christmas and help out with decorating and fireworks. Her mother, Lady Crescent, made cakes for the children there as well. Kimi said that her mother was a charitable person by nature and that she tried to improve student loan programs and have more public schools. Reid agreed, and said that Apple Apparel Group would not be a symbol of fulfilling dreams for young designers if it wasn't for her work. Kimi said that she and her father were both very sad when her mother fell sick, but Kimi decided at that time to protect her father and the Apple Apparel Group. Reid asked her if this was why she pushed herself so hard, but Kimi denied that she did such a thing. Reid stressed to her that he thought she was pushing herself too hard for the exhibition, but Kimi didn't want to hear it. She said it was part of a promise to her mother that she would become qualified and take care of her father. Reid told Kimi that she was still good even if she didn't stress herself out, but Kimi was skeptical. She told him that she didn't do her best for the exhibition. She knew that the dress didn't fit the theme "Lifetime Love", which were also the words carved in Welton's City Square, even if everybody else thought it was good enough. She was clearly upset, and Reid told her that she needed to rest and that her mother would not want to see her like this. He gave her a hankerchief to wipe her tears with, and told her in a low voice that he believed in her and that she just needed a break. Trial-III Requirements * 12 * 8 Prize Vow of Sakura levels up to level 4 (Elegant attribute rating increases by 1200 points.) The Late Present Prize * 20000 * 20 * Eternal Starlight Summary Kimi found that after talking about things, she could calm down more. She decided that even though things weren't going to her satisfaction, she would find a way. Reid left the Children's House and Kimi helped Lady Amanda with homework corrections. Kimi told the kids she had to go back to designing in the studio and that she would visit again after the exhibition was done. They gave her a small box and revealed that Reid had told them to give it to her for him. In the box was a white cherry blossom themed brooch. When she asked what he had said, they told her that it was his birthday gift for her. She denied that it was her birthday and took the gift as she left. The Best Answer Requirements * 46 * 30 Prize Snowy Night Sakura levels up to Time Flower Rain Summary Kimi called everybody to her studio earlier than usual and told them she wanted them to see the new design plans. Kevin was surprised that she had changed it again, and Irene expressed awe that Kimi had come up with such a perfect design over the weekend. She said that it was soft, but gave off strength, and Kevin said that she was a genius for her profound understanding of the theme "Lifetime Love" and predicted it would be her defining work of art. Kimi told him to stop talking nonsense and that they still needed to craft it before they got ahead of themselves. Kevin called Reid over to look at the design, and Kimi and Reid greeted each other, surprising Irene. Kimi brushed off the comment and asked them to get to work. Trial-IV Requirements * 18 * 11 Prize Vow of Sakura levels up to level 5 (Elegant attribute rating increases by 1500 points.) Yesterday Once More Requirements * Classical Socks-Red * Classical Socks-Blue * Round & Fluffy-Black * Round & Fluffy-Pink * A Maiden Heart-Pink * A Maiden Heart-Red Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Back in the year 680, Kimi told them that Reid was right to say that she didn't have to push herself so hard. She explained that because of her mother's career and dedication, "Lifetime Love" was more than just soft romance and had an element of strength to it as well. Bobo asked about what had happened with her father and the Apple Apparel Group. Kimi said that she ended up moving into the studio to complete her work and so didn't get to see her father. On the day of the exhibition, he showed up in disguise to hide from the press, but she knew it was him immediately. She started to explain to Nikki, Momo, and Bobo what had happened with the group, but the catwalk for the fashion show began so Kimi paused there. The lights dimmed and the catwalk proceeded. A ceremony occurred afterwards to award the top three contestants, and fireworks were set off, which impressed Momo and Bobo. Midnight Glow Prize * 40000 * 40 * 20 * Silver Moon Night Summary Two students at Rawding expressed their enjoyment of the fireworks ceremony and pride in their school. One mentioned that they had heard the fireworks were actually a new tradition that had been started only two years ago. They don't know why the tradition started, but noted that it was the same year that Kimi had graduated and wondered if it had something to do with her. They noticed Reid had also returned for the graduation ceremony and went to go ask him if the fireworks had been prepared for her. Reid answered either that perhaps it was the case, or said that they probably weren't connected, but either way he didn't give an answer one way or another. He told the students that he had to go visit the award winners. However, he was seen walking in Kimi's direction. Category:Dreamland